


Happy Ever After is For Suckers

by RosePeddle



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePeddle/pseuds/RosePeddle
Summary: He was just laying there, hopeless. I wanted to help him but I only just met him.





	1. This is Just The Prologue

Screaming and violent sobs could be heard coming from the Ross' house, but the neighbors learned to just shut it out.   
No one wanted to be a part of the torture that happened in that house, no one except innocent Brendon.  
The poor man just so happened to walk by when George forcefully shoved his only child down the front stairs and onto the sidewalk, rendering him unconscious.  
Of course Brendon called 9-1-1. Panicked, Brendon rushed over to the other boy's side, assessing his injuries and checking his vitals.  
"You're gonna be ok kid, I wont let anyone else hurt you" Brendon whispered to the other boy softly, pulling him close as if he'd known him for a long time.  
The paramedics finally arrived and Brendon was allowed in the ambulance because they knew no one else would care about the Ross boy.   
For the hundredth time George was taken away in the back of a police cruiser, and everyone knew that it wouldn't be his last time either.   
For some odd reason George was never kept for too long.  
Maybe it was due to the fact that he was the only relative left that could take care of the poor Ross boy.   
At the hospital Brendon paced, waiting to hear about the mystery boy that fell at his feet a half our prior.   
He waited and waited and waited for some news on the mystery boy and finally he got some.   
"Mr. Ross would like to see you" the nurse confronted him.   
Brendon happily followed the lady to the boy's room and smiled softly at the injured boy.   
"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me... but you don't have to stick around, in fact I'm half expecting you to just up and leave anyways... everyone does. But seriously thank you for saving me, not a lot of people in this world would. I'm Ryan by the way," the boy, apparently named Ryan said with a soft smile.   
"I'm Brendon, it's a pleasure to have saved you... mind if I sit?"   
"wait you aren't leaving?" Ryan asked incredulously.  
"Only if you want me to"   
"no, no, please stay... no one else will" He mumbled the last part. Brendon looked shocked.   
"a good lookin' guy like you and you haven't got anyone to come visit?"   
Ryan blushed a bright red, biting his lip and looking down  
"no, I'm afraid I've been disowned by my last living relative who is also the reason I'm lying in this hospital bed with a black eye and bruised ribs and the whole town won't help me 'cause I'm gay and living in a religious community"    
"well now you've got some company" Brendon smiled at him.   
Ryan smiled for a second before saddening again. "wait you aren't upset that I'm gay"   
Brendon giggled softly "Of course not, I'd be a hypocrite if I was upset"   
"wait so you're gay too?" Ryan questioned.  
"Yep"  
"and you're parents are ok with it?"   
"nope but I moved out... all my family are mormons"  
"oh... I wish I could, but my dad wont let me leave"  
"That's the past, now you've got me"   
Ryan gasped "n-no... y-you're joking right?!"   
"Nope, as soon as the doctors will let you out of here we can go and get your things and you can move in with me"   
Ryan started to cry "t-thank you so much Brendon... I promise I'll pay you back someday, somehow"   
"No need to Ryan, a boy like you shouldn't be in that situation... hell no one should be, so consider this as a friendly gesture, nothing more... I really don't expect anything in return" he flashed a smile at Ryan causing Ryan's heart to flutter.   
"oh I'm so happy I could hug you right now" Ryan cooed, looking happy for the first time since his mom passed.   
Brendon giggled and gently went to hug Ryan. Ryan hugged back happily.   
"Thank you... thank you so much"   
"you're Welcome Ryan" 


	2. Things Are Shaping Up to be Pretty Nice

Before Ryan got out of the hospital Brendon let authorities know that he would be taking Ryan in.   
When Ryan could leave they went back to his house.   
They searched through the house to find anything that Ryan might need and when they were about to leave he grabbed a picture from off his bedside table.   
It was of his mother.   
"Someone cares mommy, just like you told me they would" he whispered holding the picture close as if he was hugging her.   
Brendon had tears in his eyes, watching the other boy hold onto the picture frame.   
He walked up behind Ryan and snaked his arms around Ryan's waist, causing Ryan to jump slightly.   
"Brendon you scared me" he giggled softly before relaxing against Brendon.  
Brendon smiled holding him close "I'm sorry Ry, I didn't mean to scare you"   
Ryan smiled brightly "It's ok Bren, but do you mind letting go of me... I can't really pack with your arms around my waist" he giggled.  
Brendon hesitantly pulled away "ugh fine, but I hope you know that there will be more snuggles in your future, I am very clingy and you are my friend and now my roommate so if you add all the variables it means all the hugs and snuggles... unless you don't want them"   
"Oh no! It's ok, I don't mind the snuggles and hugs and such... in fact it would be a drastic change from what I was just enduring, I might even be a pain and just randomly attack you with hugs and snuggles" Ryan said to him happily.   
"Yay!" Brendon chimed like a little kid.  
A little while later and the two were on their way to Brendon's house.   
"Bren can we stop somewhere to get food, I'm hungry" Ryan whined.   
Brendon giggled "Sure thing, where do you want to go?"   
"I'm not sure... Dad never let us eat out, it was usually just things I could find in the fridge or lunch at school..." he said trailing off.   
"hmm, let's go to Wendy's"   
"sure!"   
They head to the small fast food restaurant and went inside.   
They ate their food in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing up at each other with love-filled eyes.   
Could they be falling in love without really knowing each other?   
Ryan sure was falling hard for Brendon, but it was easy for him to fall when Brendon was right there catching him without a second thought, both metaphorically and literally.   
Never did Ryan think that someone would care for him the way Brendon has within the 48 hours they have known each other, and never did he think he would be falling for someone the way he was falling for Brendon.   
When the two finished eating they continued their journey back to Brendon's house.   
As they arrived Ryan looked at the house before him in awe.   
It was significantly larger than the tiny suburban home he grew up in, and he looked to Brendon as if it were some mistake.   
Now Brendon's house wasn't huge by any means, but it at least had more than 3 rooms in his house and he even had a small yard in the back.   
In fact Brendon had inherited the house from his great grandmother.  
Why him rather than his 4 older siblings? Well the answer is simple; Brendon was her favorite.   
The house was a moderately sized house, it had 2 floors. On the ground floor was the laundry room, kitchen, living room, bathroom and dining room.  
Upstairs was a master bedroom and 2 guest bedrooms, a bathroom and kind of an unused room that Brendon turned into a music room.   
The backyard was a fair size. There was a small pool and a little area just outside the back door that had a little table and some chairs set up as well as a small fire pit and grill.   
But Brendon's favorite spot was the small rose garden towards the back. He remembers helping his great grandmother tend to the garden when he was little and it's always been his favorite thing there.   
When Ryan and Brendon got into the house Ryan looked around amazed.   
"wow, you really live here?!" he said in awe.   
"Yep!" Brendon replied.   
"like all alone?!"   
"yeah, up until today for the past 3 years I've been here on my own."   
"Did you ever get lonely?"   
"yeah, sometimes" he began before smiling "but now I have you... here let me show you to your room" he lead Ryan up the staircase.   
When they got to the top of the stairs Brendon pointed out the bathroom and  _music_ room as well as the spare bedroom.   
"This one here is my room, and right across the hall is your room... if you ever need anything, and I do not care if it's like 3 in the morning, if you ever need something you can come into my room and wake me, I'm here for a reason" He smiled at Ryan.   
Ryan went and put his things down before going and clinging to Brendon, crying softly.   
"Ry why are you crying?"  
"I'm...j-just so thankful that you are doing this for me"   
"Oh Ryan, it's an absolute honor to help you."   
Ryan just snuggled more into Brendon, and that's how they spent the remainder of the afternoon.   
  
  



	3. Be My Friend Until the End of All Things

The two boys sat in Brendon's room, snuggled into each other.  
Brendon looked down at the boy in his arms and noticed that he was asleep, peacefully in his arms.   
He smiled happily, pulling them so they were now laying in each other's arms.  
He notices Ryan shiver slightly so he pulls the duvet over both of them.   
Ryan snuggled into Brendon more, whimpering in his sleep.   
"Shh Ryan, I've got you, it's going to be ok." Brendon whispered softly to him which calmed Ryan down.  
Brendon soon fell asleep.   
About an hour later Ryan woke up and kind of panicked when he realized there was another person with him but soon relaxed when he saw that it was Brendon.  
He pressed a soft kiss to Brendon's forehead, blushing.  
Brendon stirred slightly, blinking awake and smiling at Ryan.   
"Mornin' sleeping beauty" Ryan said with a giggle.   
"Ryan it's 6:30 at night" he giggled "anyways, how was your nap?"   
"It was good... I haven't slept like that in a while and I kinda needed it"   
Brendon smiled "You fell asleep while we were snuggling and I didn't have the heart to wake you, you just looked too precious"   
Ryan blushed a deep shade of red, looking away slightly.   
"aww don't tell me you've never been complimented" Brendon says sarcastically, not really meaning it.   
Ryan just shook his head "No... I've never been complimented... well when my mom was alive, yeah.... but recently... no"   
Brendon gasped softly "you're joking.... someone like you should be getting all the compliments, you're so handsome" he purred slightly.  
Ryan covered his face with his hands, embarrassed.   
Brendon gently pulled Ryan's hands away from his face.   
"don't hide Ryan," he smiled "anyways, it's getting close to dinner, what would you like to eat?"   
"I don't know Bren... Whatever you want is fine with me"   
Brendon sits for a moment trying to think of something and jumps up happily when he thinks of what to make.   
He stands up and grabs Ryan's hand, pulling him to the kitchen.   
Ryan giggles softly, following Brendon, almost running to try and keep up with him.   
They get to the kitchen and begin their cooking adventure.   
Brendon takes out pots and pans as well as many miscellaneous ingredients and Ryan just watches with immense curiosity.   
"Well don't just stand there, help me cut the vegetables, they need to be cut into little pieces... do you think you can do that for me?" Brendon asks with a smile.   
"Anything for you Brendon" Ryan replied sweetly before grabbing the cutting board, knife, and vegetables Brendon had placed on the counter for him.   
Brendon smiled at Ryan before returning to preparing other foods, seemingly doing 5 things at once.   
Ryan was honestly impressed by how smoothly Brendon was going through his actions, he took a small break from cutting the vegetables in front of him and watched Brendon for a moment, just smiling.   
Soon Brendon noticed Ryan watching... well more like staring at him and giggled softly.   
"Enjoying the view?" he jokes causing Ryan to blush.   
"yeah... a little bit" Ryan smiled softly, a light pink blush still painted across his cheeks.   
"Mkay cutie, but you need to get back to work" Brendon said playfully, a soft giggle in his words.   
Ryan smiled "Ok Bren" he continued to chop up the vegetables, soon finishing.   
"Bren I finished"   
"Wonderful!" Brendon said happily, taking the vegetables and putting them into a pan.   
"Anything else you need me to do?"   
"Not at the moment" Brendon smiled, "but I'll let you know when you are needed"  
Ryan smiled, standing back and watching Brendon cook.  
After a while Brendon turned to face Ryan "Hey do you mind stirring this for me?" he asked motioning to the bowl on the counter.   
When the food was finally done they both sat at the table and ate in a comfortable silence.  
"What do you wanna do after this?" Brendon asked sweetly.  
"can we have a movie marathon?"   
"Sure, what movies do you want to watch?"  
"hmm anything is fine with me.... I haven't watched that many movies"   
They quickly put their dishes in the dishwasher and headed to the living room where they sat and watched Disney movies all night long.  
The weeks continued like this; both boys secretly falling for each other, smiling and laughing.   
This was the best Ryan had felt in a while.   
Together the minutes felt like hours and the whole world around them disappeared. 

   
  
  
  



	4. The World Will Always be Golden With You

For months Brendon and Ryan shared many laughs and smiles.   
Today Brendon had a plan.... well kind of has a plan.   
What I mean by that is Brendon kind of knew that he wanted to ask Ryan out today but he just wasn't entirely sure how he would do it.   
While Ryan was out shopping for a list of things that they might not have really needed, Brendon devised a plan.   
He rushed outside and picked some roses to put in a vase for Ryan and some to scatter the petals as a trail leading to the dining table where he would place a plate of Ryan's favorite cookies that he [Brendon] makes and then write a note for him.   
As soon as everything was done Brendon headed to his room to wait for Ryan to come home.   
When Ryan walked through the front door his heart sank, thinking he interrupted Brendon and a lover.   
Little did he know that this was all for him.   
He walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away, but stopped having curiosity take over him.  
Driven by his curiosity he followed the petals to the dining room and he looked at the cookies and roses on the table, now definitely thinking he was intruding on Brendon and a lover.   
It didn't take long for him to see the paper on the table, surprised when he saw that it was for him.   
He opened the note which read: 

_My dearest friend Ryan,_

_I have to admit the few months that you have been living here have been the greatest, although I haven't quite been honest with you.  
_

Ryan held his breath, thinking he did something wrong and that the roses and cookies were a way to lessen the blow of Brendon kicking him out. 

_Ever since you fell at my feet, I have been falling for you. I know cliche, but that's just how I am I guess. And I just wanted to admit to you that I like you Ryan... Fuck it I more than like you Ryan, I love you. You can hate me, and this may ruin our friendship, but I really don't want this to change anything... except maybe you'd like to be my boyfriend... I'm sorry this isn't me saying these words, but although it might not seem like it, I have bad anxiety and even writing this I'm getting anxious... but uh anyways I'll talk to you soon._

_XOXO, B_

Ryan's heart was racing as he held the note close to his chest.   
He quickly ran to find Brendon, nearly tripping up the stairs in the process.   
When he got to the other boy's room he immediately tackled Brendon in a hug.   
Brendon giggled softly.   
"I'm guessing you read the note" he said chuckling out of nervousness.   
Ryan just smiled and kissed Brendon softly.   
Brendon tensed from shock for a second before melting into the kiss.   
Ryan soon pulled away smiling at Brendon.   
"I'm taking that as a yes" Brendon said with a smile.   
"how about you take it as a hell yes, because I would love to be your boyfriend... no one's ever wanted to be my boyfriend before"   
"that's a surprise cause you're such a cutie"   
"Oh shush"   
"I'm guessing that you've never been kissed before either"   
Ryan nodded, blushing.   
Brendon cupped Ryan's cheek, kissing him again softly.  
Ryan instantly kissed back, feeling butterflies in his stomach, the whole world around him disappearing.   
After the two pulled away from their kiss they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, not wanting to leave each others' side.  
  



	5. The Sky Is Forever Golden With You

Weeks turned into months and months turn into a year and the two boys were still happily in love.   
It was romantic, everything was  _perfect_ for them.   
They had a nice house, they adopted a few dogs, they had jobs, most importantly they had each other.   
Nothing could ever change them.   
Not society, nor the weather, not even their families.   
Together they were unstoppable.   
It had been a year and 9 months since they started dating and it was Christmas time.   
The hallways were lined in holly and tinsel, the tree was just put up the day prior and the two were happily hanging ornaments and lights on the bright green branches of the tree.   
Brendon had walked away to go and get Ryan and him some hot chocolate and when he came back he set the mugs on the table, going over to his boyfriend and wrapped his hands around Ryan's waist, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.   
"Ry, come take a break for a bit... the tree's going no where and we have all the time in the world." he purred softly, pressing chaste kisses on Ryan's shoulder and neck.   
Ryan smiled, turning around to face Brendon.   
"You're a needy one aren't you" He teased playfully with a giggle.   
"No I just made hot chocolate and I don't want it to get cold cause that defeats the purpose of  _hot_ chocolate"   
Ryan laughed gently "Ok babe, I'm coming" he put the ornament in his hand on the tree before following Brendon over to the couch.   
The two snuggled into each other and drank their hot chocolates, just smiling as the gentle Christmas music played through out the house.  
When they were both finished Brendon took the mugs back into the kitchen and placed them into the sink before returning to help Ryan with the last of the tree decorations.   
As soon as the decorating was over the two started placing presents under the tree.   
When everything was done the two snuggled and watched movies until Ryan passed out.   
Brendon picked up the other, carrying him to the bedroom, placing him on the bed gently and snuggling him.   
The next morning Ryan was up before Brendon so he could go and make breakfast in bed for him.   
Soon Ryan finished making Brendon's favorite breakfast and some coffee, he carefully brought the tray of food up to Brendon.   
Brendon had just woken up and smiled when he saw Ryan with the food.   
"Merry Christmas baby" Ryan cooed as he set the tray in front of Brendon.  
Brendon smiled more "Merry Christmas Ry.. . have you already eaten?"   
"No, not yet"   
"Come here, we can share... there's plenty of food here for both of us"   
"no, it's ok, I made it for you"   
"Please Ry... I insist"   
Ryan sighed softly, knowing he wasn't going to win.   
"Ok Bren" he sat in front of Brendon on the bed.   
The two ate happily, giggling and feeding each other.  
When the two finished their breakfast they headed downstairs to open presents.   
The two smiled and thanked each other every time they opened a gift.   
Almost everything each boy gave to the other was a thoughtful and meaningful gift, with the occasional funny little present.   
The day went on and the two boys giggled and watched cartoons.   
Ryan stood up after a little bit, causing Brendon to whine.   
"where are you going?"   
"Bathroom"   
"Ok... hurry back though, Imma miss you"   
Ryan giggled and headed off in the direction of the bathroom, but waited until Brendon's attention was back to the Tv before heading up to his old room.   
Ryan quickly got what he needed and headed back to Brendon.   
He inhaled deeply before grabbing the remote and turning off the tv, earning a whine from Brendon.   
"Bren... baby"   
"Yeah Ry... is everything ok?"   
"everything's fantastic, especially since I have you"   
Brendon smiled "well what's up?"   
"Brendon I love you so much and I don't ever want to go a day without you in my life... so will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Ryan said pulling out a ring box and getting on one knee.   
Brendon nodded and kissed Ryan passionately, completely at a loss for words.   
Ryan kissed back smiling.   
Brendon pulled away with tears in his eyes "holy fuck Ryan yes!"   
Ryan giggled softly, gently placing the ring onto Brendon's finger.   
"I love you so much Ryan" he pulled Ryan into a tight hug.   
"I love you too, my handsome prince" he purred, kissing Brendon softly.   
The rest of the day went by swiftly and their night was full of magic and love, if you know what I mean ;).


End file.
